An existing electrical connector assembly includes an insulating body, multiple signal terminals arranged in the insulating body, a metal ground member fixed in the insulating body, and a cable having multiple signal core wires and multiple ground core wires. The signal core wires are soldered correspondingly to the plate surfaces of the signal terminals, and the ground core wires are soldered correspondingly to the plate surfaces of the ground member. However, because the plate surface of the metal ground member is a horizontal smooth plane and each ground core wire is cylindrical, when the ground core wires are soldered horizontally to the plate surfaces of ground terminals, the ground core wires can easily roll relative to the plate surfaces of the ground terminals. As a result, the ground core wires cannot be easily soldered firmly, and missing solder can be caused easily. Further, when the cable is pulled by external force, the soldered portions of the metal ground member and the ground core wires can easily get loose, causing poor contact, and then the poor shielding effect of the metal ground member is caused.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.